Honest Game Trailers - Injustice: Gods Among Us
Injustice: Gods Among Us ''is the 90th episode of the comedy series '''Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird & Spencer Gilbert. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the online multiplayer action role-playing video game'' Injustice: Gods Among Us. It was published on March 22, 2016. ''Injustice: Gods Among Us ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 3 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Injustice: Gods Among Us on YouTube "From the company that desperately wants you to forget the first time they tried this, comes a game that finally lets you recreate the action figure battles you had as a kid - as long as you didn't own any Marvel toys." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Injustice: Gods Among Us Script From the company that desperately wants you to forget the first time they tried this Kombat vs DC Universe, comes a game that finally lets you recreate the action figure battles you had as a kid - as long as you didn't own any Marvel toys. Injustice: Gods Among Us Get ready to experience the fighting game you've always wanted but never really got, as your favorite characters from DC comics put aside all that tedious history and backstory and just savagely beat the life out of each other! Mortal Kombat ''fans rejoice, as ''Injustice ''brings you all the classic MK tropes we've come to love like brutal stage transitions; might-testing mini-games, fatalities and comedically unrealistic fatalities. All tied up with an awkward kid-friendly wrapper! But its not a complete rehash -- experience their one new idea in the class system, an advanced in-game betting minigame where both sides furiously button mash and you end up with a tie every time. Once you master the basics, jump into the game's rich story mode, set in a grim alternate timeline that makes the neck-snapping Snyder-verse feel like an after-school special. As Superman enacts super martial law after being tricked into killing Lois Lane and their unborn child by the Joker. Yikes. Then punches a hole through his chest? Yeesh. You thought ''Man of Steel took it too far... Take control of an army of superheroes as Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flesh, Green Arrow and, uhh... another Batman band together to take down Superman and his super army by way of super drugs! Then play through as some of the most true-to-source DC characters ever pulled from the comics, while Superman does some of the most un-Superman-like things you've ever imagined like: training a militant super army; choking a bitch; snapping Lex Luthor's neck; breaking both of Green Lantern's arms; and burning a hole through the skull of a ten-year-old boy. Seriously, this is getting pretty dark. If things are getting too heavy in story mode, take a break from the brutal head-pounding to a bunch of silly irrelevant s*** like: flying super baby through an asteroid field; good-cop-bad-copping; eating; jogging through lasers; a foot race; and literal cat burglary. So slip into your super suit and get ready for the most pulse-pounding superhero action you can get in a video game, while getting bodied online by people better than you'll ever be. Scrub! Starring: Mad Eye Moody Cyborg; Billionaire Man Batman; Obligatory Franchise Cameo; Relationship Goals Joker and Harley Quinn; Last Dick of Krypton Superman; and DC's Deadpool. for Injustice: Gods Among Us was 'Superman v. Everyone: Dawn of Punching.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] Superman v. Everyone: Dawn of Punching You may think Aqua-Momoa's going to be cool, but this is the least dumb Aquaman has looked in 60 years! Trivia * There is also an episode of Honest Game Trailers about the video game Injustice 2. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Injustice: Gods Among Us has a 98.4% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Directed by: Max Song Episode Written by: Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird & Spencer Gilbert Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby External links * 'Injustice: Gods Among Us – The Honest Trailer ' - Entertainment Buddha article * 'Get Ready For ‘Batman V Superman’ With Honest Trailers’ Take On ‘Injustice: Gods Among Us’ '- Uproxx article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Fighting games Category:DC Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Batman Category:Batman games Category:Superman games Category:Superman